


Meeting the Pack

by obrienwolfe



Category: Marvel (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obrienwolfe/pseuds/obrienwolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lydia took Natasha’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly, smiling at her before ringing the doorbell. “It’ll be fine; they’ll love you,” she whispered into Natasha’s ear as the front door swung open, revealing a grinning Scott."</p><p> </p><p>Natasha Romanov is meeting her girlfriend Lydia Martin's pack for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Pack

       Lydia took Natasha’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly, smiling at her before ringing the doorbell. “It’ll be fine; they’ll love you,” she whispered into Natasha’s ear as the front door swung open, revealing a grinning Scott.

       “Hey Lydia!” he exclaimed, a giant puppy grin on his dimply face.

       “Hi Scott,” Lydia responded, rolling her eyes jokingly. Scott opened the door all the way and pulled Lydia through into a hug. When they separated, Scott seemed to first notice Natasha.

       “Hey, I’m Scott,” he said happily, sticking out his hand for Natasha to shake.

       “Natasha,” she replied with a hesitant smile on her face. Scott seemed nice enough. One down, countless more to go, she thought as Scott ushered them into his house. They passed through a homey kitchen covered in bowls of chips, dip, vegetables, and cornhusks, and Lydia grinned at the picture frames hanging from the walls: Lydia and Stiles hugging, Scott giving Allison a piggyback ride while Stiles photobombed them, Derek and Stiles asleep on the couch together and many more happy memories. Lydia was so glad she was back home.

       When the reached the back porch, Scott excused himself and darted back inside the house, saying something about boiling the corn. Before Natasha could even register anything, a blurred shape threw itself at Lydia and squealed loudly. Lydia let out a shriek and pulled the brunette closer. A shriek, Natasha mused, wasn’t something she ever thought she would hear coming out of Lydia Martin’s mouth.

       “Ohmygod I missed you so much!” the brown haired girl was saying, pulling back from Lydia to look at her face. “You look so pretty!” The brunette had a cute smile, big doe eyes, and shoulder length brown hair. So this was the famous Allison “Lydia’s best friend forever” Argent.

       “I missed you too!” Lydia smiled, pulling Allison back in for another quick hug. “This is Natasha,” she said, dragging her red headed girlfriend forward.        “Hi,” Natasha smiled, shaking Allison’s hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you,” she continued, glancing deviously at Lydia.

       “Oh god,” Allison blushed, and then turned to face the rest of the back yard. “I hope you didn’t say anything bad. I’ll interrogate you later,” she warned, pointing a finger at Lydia. “For now, come meet everybody!” She placed a warm hand on Natasha’s shoulder and guided her towards the group. Again, before Natasha could really register what was going on, another person threw himself at Lydia, though this time it was a lanky, mole covered young man.

       “You barely even called,” he accused as he pulled back. “I literally called you every month and we only had like two minute conversations because you always said you were busy! What if I was calling you to say that I was dying or that Beacon Hills was about to explode and all you said in response was ‘Sorry Stiles, I’m busy. I’ll call you back later’? How would you feel if those were your last words to me, huh?” Stiles crossed his arms and huffed at Lydia, but his anger seemed to melt when a slightly taller, muscular, stubble covered man appeared behind him and wound an arm around his waist.

       “Stiles, you know Lydia has a busy job and that she took time out of her schedule to fly all the way across the country to see us. Don’t be annoying.” Stiles huffed a laugh and then smiled at Lydia.

       “You know I love you,” he mouthed, before twirling away towards a little girl sitting on the ground and scooping her up in his arms before returning to the group.

       “Millie missed you though,” he pouted, holding his daughter out towards Lydia. She bounced Millie on her hip and gaped at the little dark-haired girl. “You have gotten so big!” Lydia smiled at the toddler, who giggled in return.

       “Almost a year old now,” Stubble-man smiled. “I’m Derek, by the way,” he said offhandedly, nodding towards Natasha.

       “Natasha,” she replied. She noticed that Stiles was staring at her oddly, but didn’t think twice about it. He seemed like a pretty odd person to begin with. Over the next few minutes Natasha met the rest of the pack. Erica, the blonde bombshell, Boyd, the quiet one, Isaac with his mess of curls, Sarah, his pregnant wife, and Jackson. They sat down to eat burgers and hot dogs and began talking about trivial things. Of course, occupations came up within the first four seconds.

       “So,” Isaac began, setting his burger back on his plate, “I know that Lydia works in the weapons design department at SHIELD and that you two met at work, but what exactly is it that you do?”

       Natasha and Lydia met each other’s gazes and Lydia gave her an incredibly unhelpful ‘well, what can you do?’ expression. Natasha sighed mentally and gave Isaac a tight smile.

       “Um…” she began awkwardly. “I’m kind of…” She never did get to finish that sentence.

       “OH MY GOD!” Stiles shouted from his seat next to Derek. Luckily he wasn’t holding Millie; otherwise she would have been thrown across the yard by his randomly flailing limbs.

       “I KNEW IT,” he continued to yell, bouncing in his chair. “I knew I recognized you from somewhere. You looked so familiar!”

       Natasha winced. This was exactly what she was trying to avoid.

       “Stiles, what the hell is your problem?” Erica groused, her face twisted into an annoyed expression. She traded an aggravated look with Jackson as she sat perched on Boyd’s lap.

       “Really? None of you?” Stiles, asked, incredulous as he turned in his chair to face all of his friends. Everyone shrugged or looked confused and stared at Natasha.

       “She’s NATASHA ROMANOV!” Stiles cried. “Black Widow?!?”

       “Ohhhh,” Scott said, bumping Stiles’ shoulder with his own. “I see it now!”

       “I’m right here,” Natasha grumbled under her breath. Lydia sighed, 200% done with the situation, and turned in her chair to face Stiles.

       “Okay, here’s the deal Stiles,” she began. “Tasha and I already planned this, because I just knew that you were going to get like this. You can ask her three questions today, and everyone else has unlimited questions because they’re not annoying. Got it?”

       “Yeah,” Stiles said, looking a little sheepish. “Sorry Natasha.”

       “It’s really no problem,” she said, only lying a teensy bit. “You guys were going to find out sooner or later.”

       “So,” said Stiles, sitting forward in his chair, already eager to interrogate her. “Are you really part of the Avengers?”

       Natasha sighed, a smile on her face, and intertwined her hand with Lydia’s. It was going to be a long afternoon. A good one, but a long one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I just can't stop doing Marvel/Teen Wolf crossovers...


End file.
